


Cuddles

by MarinThevamp1re



Category: VIXX
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27831697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinThevamp1re/pseuds/MarinThevamp1re
Summary: Leo loves cuddles, and Hongbin gives the best cuddles.
Relationships: Jung Taekwoon | Leo/Lee Hongbin
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Jung Taekwoon the second eldest member of Kpop boy group VIXX, loves cuddles, whenever he's sad, mad, crying or happy, he loves cuddles, but the best cuddles he receives from his gaming boyfriend Hongbin.  
Whenever Hongbin does a twitch stream, he'll let Leo sit on his lap while he plays games, sometimes he'll sneak a kiss to Leo, who then snuggles against Hongbin, until it's time for cuddles.


	2. cuddles for leo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Hongbin finished his twitch livestream, he goes and cuddles his squishy boyfriend.

After Hongbin finished his game of Among Us, he went over to Leo, who was laying on his bed talking with Starlights on instagram, Hongbin lays next to him and plants a sweet kiss on Leo's chubby cheek, he giggles and he reads what Starlights are typing, he giggles again when Hongbin tickles his soft tummy. "Readyfor cuddles?" Leo tells starlights to have a good day and he stops his instalive for the time being.  
Hongbin and Leo cuddle, while Hongbin pokes Leo's tummy. "my teddy bear of a boyfriend" Hongbin teased to Leo. "I love your softness, you're so cute love." Leo boops Hongbin's nose.  
"I love you" Hongbin smiles and kisses Leo's button nose. "I love you too."


	3. teddy bear Taekwoonie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hongbin affectionately calls Leo his teddy bear.

Hongbin gently lays on his squishy boyfriend. "you're so soft.."  
he cuddles leo. "You're my teddy bear." Leo giggles and boops Hongbin's nose. "And you're my strong boyfriend."   
Hongbin smiles at the compliment and continues to cuddle Leo.


End file.
